The use of lighting fixtures with LEDs is becoming more common. However, the technology with respect to LEDs is evolving. While LED lighting fixtures are generally more energy efficient than lighting fixtures using other types of light sources (e.g., incandescent or fluorescent), there are a number of improvements that can be made to make LED lighting fixtures a more appealing alternative. For example, when the die utilization of a LED is low, the LED may fail sooner than expected. As another example, when a LED lighting fixture is used with a dimming switch, the LED lighting fixture may generate a noticeable flicker effect, particularly when the dimming switch is used for low light output.